Cables and Crack Present: Batgirls
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: A collection of one shot stories featuring Batgirl(s). As with the Young Justice collection, I will upload one new one for each old one.
1. Batgirl and Batman

**Author's Notes:**** One of the most successful stories I've ever written here (most reviewed anyway) it felt right to put this one first. Apologies to my fellow DickBabs shippers, there will be some Dick and Babs shortly. The ending is deliberately ambigious.  
**

Barbara Gordon waved goodbye to her father on the way past him to the door of the house. He was on the phone so waved back in silence. She grinned. The Batgirl costume was stuffed into the yellow backpack slung over her shoulder. As far as her father knew she was off to her job, working for Mr Bruce Wayne, yes _that_ Mr Bruce Wayne. "Hold on a second," Jim Gordon said into the phone then put his hand over the receiver and called after his daughter: "Barbara!" Her heart missed a beat. "You forgot your glasses!" he called after her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jim passed them from the table to Barbara. "Try to have fun, Babs," he kissed her goodbye then returned to his phonecall.

Alfred pushed aside the old grandfather clock and walked down the stairs into the Batcave. Bruce sat at the bat-computer in full costume but un-cowled. "Master Bruce, Miss Gordon is here." Bruce grunted. "I'll tell her you're just coming then shall I?" Alfred didn't wait for a response, he knew there wouldn't be one, instead heading back up the stairs to attend to their guest.

Barbara sat in the dojo, waiting for Bruce. She'd changed into a purple vest and black short shorts to train. She wore a pink headband as well. She knew Bruce would tell her to tie her hair back but she liked it free. "Tie your hair back," Bruce's voice ordered from behind her, right on que. "Do I get a say in this?" she protested. Bruce scowled: another predictable action. They went through the same routing every morning.

"You know Bruce; I think I'm ready now. You know, to patrol on my own." Bruce was also dressed ready for training. "That in itself tells me you're not." He responded. Barbara huffed, scowling. Typical Bruce. She raised her hands to spar.

Two hours later, Bruce had her pinned to the ground for the seventh time. She wasn't worried about that though. She wasn't even worried that she was drenched in sweat. She was too busy watching Bruce's perfect features hovering just an inch away from her face. She didn't know why she did it, but she did: she leaned up, and she kissed him.

In hindsight, she knew exactly why she kissed him. He was Batman _and_ he was Bruce Wayne. When the girls at her school had held a vote for the sexiest man in Gotham, they had tied for first place. Now she knew they were the same person and the opportunity had arose, she couldn't stop herself.

To her surprise, Bruce didn't stop her. Their mouths were pressed together for just a moment before she pulled away, lost in his intense eyes. He didn't say a word as he rolled her vest up and over her head, then started to loosen her bra.

Barbara was speechless, she'd expected to be spurned by Bruce then given a lecture on the dangers of attachment. Not this. Not hot sex. Not hot sex with Bruce Wayne. Not hot sex with the Goddamn Batman. He lifted her bra off her modest boobs then her ran his hands up her thighs to her wet pussy, rubbing gently through the shorts.

She moaned out as he massaged her vagina, knowing her shorts weren't just wet from the sweat. He helped her to kick off the shorts then he gripped the sides of her tight underwear and forced them down and off her legs.

Barbara lay naked below Bruce. She was so psyched that she hardly noticed as he stripped off his uniform until she caught sight of his dick. His penis was even bigger than she had imagined it would be, and, much to her pleasure, it was hard.

He gently held her arms above her head as he positioned his hips above hers. He brought them down slowly, easing his cock into her pussy. She groaned as he slid into her. They paused for a moment so she could get used to his size, then he started to thrust.

She couldn't believe it was actually happening. He was so hot, and which each thrust he gave, she couldn't help but moan out. Her most prominent thought was that of bliss and joy but at the back of her mind, a small voice was screaming out in fear. What if her dad found out? What if Alfred walked in? But in truth this was no greater secret to hide from her father than that she was Batgirl.

Barbara could feel the walls of her vagina clenching as Bruce started to pick up speed with his thrusts. Her eyes were clenched shut but she could feel his breathing on her face. She felt his lips press against hers again, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. It licked along the edge of her lips and ravaged the roof of her mouth before meeting her tongue. Barbara's tongue quickly surrendered control to Bruce's.

His hands cupped her breasts gently, massaging the nipples as he fucked her. Barbara felt herself orgasm but Bruce kept going through the eruption, sliding in and out harder with each thrust.

Barbara was young but she was beautiful with her bright orange hair, her freckled nose, her perfectly toned body and her cute laugh as well as a mischievous grin that drove Bruce crazy. He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger with one hand while the other worked her left boob and his hips continued to grind against hers.

His hands rose up then back down onto her shoulders which he massaged gently before letting them glide down her back to her small, tight ass, which he gripped tightly as she gave into orgasm yet again. This time Bruce couldn't hold on any longer and let loose. With one last thrust, he came, ejaculating into her vagina.

The two held each other in their arms, unwilling to let go for what must have been hours but felt like minutes in each other's warm embrace. "You should go..." Bruce said suddenly. "I don't want to leave!" Barbara protested. "... to my bedroom. You can spend the night here." Bruce finished.

A huge smile spread across Barbara's face but it was quickly replaced by her mischievous grin. "Usually when I'm naughty I get sent to _my_ room." Bruce smirked: "It is your room _now_." Barbara kissed him passionately. "Then _we'd_ better go warm it up..."

Barbara's eyes opened. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in the bed. She checked the clock next to her. She smiled. There was less than an hour until training with Mr Bruce Wayne..


	2. Batgirl and Poison Ivy

**Author's Notes:**** Based on Batman The Animated Series, Barbara and Ivy have some fun.**

Barbara felt the vines wrap around her arms and lift her off the ground, dangling her helplessly. Poison Ivy tugged of her utility belt and tossed it away. "You shouldn't have come after me alone..." she whispered. Barbara was breathing heavily as her eyes wondered over the tight green costume of Poison Ivy, and taking in her perfect unbroken skin. "No man..." Ivy whispered, "or woman, can resist me..." Ivy pulled off her sharp green gloves, and reached out, cupping Batgirl's cheek with her warm hands, then pulling her into a kiss.

Barbara tried to resist but found that when Ivy broke off the kiss, her entire being simply longed for more. "It's very hot in here," Ivy commented, glancing around at the greenhouse they were in, and standing so close to Batgirl that she could feel the sidekick breathing. Ivy's green costume landed in a heap at her feet. "That's better," she whispered, now revealed in her red lingerie. Barbara gulped.

"You look a little hot under the collar as well," Ivy teased, "Do you want to take something off as well?" Batgirl tried to stop herself but instead found herself nodding. The vines retracted and Barbara landed on her feet once again. She told her body to get ready to fight but instead found herself stripping to her underwear. This is when it finally sunk in to Barbara, she couldn't resist, and more importantly, none of her wanted to.

She kept the mask on, but the rest of the grey costume was discarded enthusiastically revealing a black sports bra and panties. Ivy licked her lips. Barbara could smell the aroma of plant-life on Ivy's body and in her long flowing hair that was the same shade of orange as Barbara's. "You still look hot," Ivy commented, "In both senses of the word." She unclipped Batgirl's bra.

Ivy's controlling hands landed on Batgirl's firm breasts. She smiled as she played with them. She would squeeze them gently, then lightly tweak the nipples before stroking the breasts then repeating the process. Each time she managed to evoke a high wail of satisfaction for the budding super heroine.

Batgirl pushed Ivy away and the villain fell onto the ground. She looked shocked but it quickly changed back to a grin when Batgirl straddled her. The feisty redheaded crime-fighter ripped off Poison Ivy's bra and slid off her knickers. Ivy became lost in a haze of sweat and moans as Batgirl fingered her. Her young fingers pumped in and out of Ivy's nude pussy. Batgirl was still very much in Ivy's power but she was taking the initiative nonetheless.

Ivy allowed Batgirl to feel the power for only a few moments before she caught Barbara's hand and lifted it up. Ivy's hand slid into Barbara's knickers and rubbed at her clit softly but forcefully. Batgirl collapsed backwards and Ivy pulled herself on top. Ivy pinched the sides of Batgirl's underwear and yanked them off. Barbara felt Ivy's perfect lips on her vagina.

Her red tongue darted across Batgirl's pussy, licking and rubbing. Barbara would have reached out and groped Ivy but the vines were back, pinning her down to the ground while Ivy worked. The vines didn't stop her throat letting out moans and groans and wails though. Each one brought a bigger smirk to Ivy's mischievous face. Her soft teasing hands rubbed lightly at Batgirl's inner thighs, increasing the waves of pleasure soaring through Barbara's body.

What came next, was a lot of writhing. The vines retracted, and both girls went at each other with renewed vigour. Ivy's hands were all over Barbara's young body. They were travelling over her arms and legs, lightly slapping her ass, rubbing her shoulders, getting tangled in her ginger hair, roughly groping her firm boobs, or fingering her tight pussy. All Barbara could do was writhe.

Her youthful form was putty in Poison Ivy's hands, but Batgirl's hands were having some fun too. A tug on Ivy's crimson hair here, and a tug on her bouncy tits there, with the occasional squeeze of her ass was enough to keep Batgirl happy.

Their sweat-covered bodies rubbed on and pressed close against each other's, as they rolled around on the floor making sweet love. They both experienced several orgasms but it wasn't until Ivy's third and Barbara's fourth that the eruptions coincided concluding their sex.

"Well that was fun," Ivy commented, sitting up. "Now then Batgirl, my little love slave, Ivy needs a foot massage" she declared. "No," Batgirl responded, rope winding itself around Ivy's wrists tying her up for the police. Now all that was left was for Barbara to get her clothes on, leave an anonymous tip for the police to Ivy's location. She wasn't sure at what point Ivy's control over her had broken but she was pretty sure it was before they'd finished making love. Despite the bat-rope binding her hands together, Poison Ivy smiled...


	3. Batgirl and Robin

**Author's Notes:**** this was the 2nd story I wrote here, and the first to feature a Batgirl, while I think it's clear that I've progressed as a writer a bit since then, I still look back on this fondly as something I think I did pretty well. Couple is a bit weird but I hope you enjoy.**

She was the one thing Damian couldn't control and for that he loved her. He hadn't realised until he was 14, but Damian Wayne was in love with Stephanie Brown. He was 15 years old now and was determined that she be his. When he was younger he'd simply had to ask his mother and anything he'd wanted was his. In the past few years he hadn't had that luxury and he hadn't missed it until now. Now he wanted her more than anything else but deep down a voice said he couldn't have her.

Steph hated to admit it but she had something of a crush on Damian too. She couldn't help but feel it was wrong but he defiantly had his father's looks, and his father was Batman so... you get the picture. Today was the day her hormones had overpowered her. They had been on patrol together and were returning to the cave. Bruce was off with the league, Dick was in Bludhaven and Barbara was on holiday with her father. She could barely take her eyes off him as they swung back towards the entrance to the Bat-Cave

Damian had to focus on keeping his eyes off her as they reached the cave. He'd hoped to catch a glimpse of her but it seemed she was looking at him every time he tried. He had to turn away to avoid going red in the face. He wanted her and he wanted her bad. "I trust the night was fruitful" said Alfred. Damian nodded. "Yup," Steph's voice called from behind him. "Any further developments on the Riddler case, Pennyworth?" Damian snapped. "No sir, it looks like you may have to face a quiet night in for once," Alfred answered. "I'm sure you'll manage to waste it all down here doing god knows what," he said leaving a tray of cookies and milk as he went upstairs. "Cookies!" Steph cried out happily. Damian managed a smile.

As Steph bit into her cookie she glanced at Damian again. He turned away. He almost seemed embarrassed. She managed to get away with a bit of flirting usually by passing it off as teasing. "You've been working out haven't you, Dami?" she laughed. "Actually, yes," Damian answered sternly. He turned back towards her, their faces were so close. She could feel his breath against hers. He opened his mouth to say something else but he never got the chance because she lost control of herself. She kissed him.

Damian's eyes widened as her lips met his. It was unexpected, yet pleasant. He kissed her back, passion filling him. She seemed as taken aback by his return as he had been when she started it. He smirked. Alfred was unlikely to disturb them for quite some time and he had some things he wanted to try out. His hand started to rub her thigh and she let out a groan. This only encouraged Damian as he pushed her down towards the ground, lust filling him.

Steph was shocked. She'd expected him to push her aside and make a snide comment, not this. This was good, better than good, it was glorious. His hands were so warm against her tight costume when he pushed her gently onto the cave ground. She cupped her hands around his face and took a deep breath before resuming making out. It was bliss.

Damian hadn't expected her to go along with it and wasn't entirely sure what to do now that he had her on the floor. Her costume looked tight and had an intoxicating feel to it as he ran his hand along her leg once more. Then he pinned her arms down, he didn't want her escaping. Her hair had fallen in her face and the smell of it was driving him crazy. "Steph..." he started to explain. She interrupted him, "Don't stop. I want you..." This was all Damian needed to hear as he let his hands fall down her onto her small but firm breasts. She let out a moan as he started to grope her relentlessly.

One thing surprised Steph, how gentle he was. She hadn't expected that. She didn't want that. His hands worked her breasts through the fabric of her costume but she longed for more. "Damian..." she started, "...I like it rough..."

Wow. That was the only word that Damian could think of to describe her at that moment. "Rough?" he asked with a smirk, "how rough?" She responded by simply grinning: "Very." Damian stopped groping her breasts. One hand remained clasping her boob tightly, his nails digging in through her costume. The other hand slid down her chest and onto her vagina. He started to rub roughly.

That was more like what Steph wanted. She let out a laugh as his hands flew down her ribcage, over her stomach and to her vagina. It tickled slightly. Then he started to rub and she couldn't contain herself. She groaned heavily.

Damian could feel, even through her costume that she was wet. He liked that. His right hand continued to pleasure her while his left searched her chest until it found a zipper which he tugged down tantalisingly slowly. As more of her skin was revealed to him he licked his lips. He was finally going to have her, and he was going to enjoy every moment.

Steph was just getting used to the feeling he was bringing her when suddenly it stopped. She couldn't feel him anymore. She opened her eyes cautiously. He was standing up again with his hand outstretched. She took it, getting to her feet curious where he was going with this. Then he gripped her hand tightly and ran off, pulling her after him. She stumbled after him with a laugh. "Where are we going?" she called out. Damian didn't respond. Instead he pulled back a curtain revealing the medical station. She raised an eyebrow but could see what he wanted. He pushed her down onto the bed, roughly, and straddled her chest.

Damian grinned at her, once again beneath him, where she belonged. There was another advantage to the medical bay as well as the bed. It had been made to hold people down as well. He fastened the straps around her wrists and ankles. There was no escape now, not that the expression on her face showed any intention of going anywhere. She seemed even more thrilled with the idea than him. She leant forwards and whispered in his ear: "Abuse me." He pushed her head back down onto the bed and snapped: "Talk only when told to." She grinned. "That's the spirit Dami!" Damian slapped her. He immediately wished he hadn't. He went to apologise then he realised, she was still smiling; Perhaps even more than before. That was what she had wanted.

Damian was finally starting to get the idea of what she wanted. "Hit me again..." she whispered. Damian did as he was told. Then she felt the touch of his warm hands on her breasts again. With the costume unzipped, there was just her bra between their flesh, her thin sweaty purple bra. His hands rested there a moment longer before returning to the zip on her costume which he now pulled down all the way, removing her clothing. She felt exposed and vulnerable now without her costume. She liked it. She started to laugh as Damian traced his fingers along her stomach, encircling her belly button. It sent a warm tingling feeling through her and it tickled slightly. Damian noticed this and continued, the smirk on his face clearly showing he was teasing and taunting her. She squirmed beneath him but she couldn't shake him off and she couldn't stop laughing.

Eventually, Damian did stop but not for a while. He could no longer contain himself however; he had to have her now. He stood up, leaving her tied down, and pulled off his shirt. The feeling of control he had now as she gazed at him, it was brilliant. He then removed the rest of his clothing, finally releasing his rock hard penis. He then unclasped her bra letting her breasts fall free. He licked the end of one teasingly then finally lowered her underwear. He was about to dive into it when he realised this wasn't how he wanted it to finish. He undid the straps, letting Steph free. She looked confused, "I want this to mean something..." he explained. He didn't want to admit it but this was his first time that he was going all the way. He needed it to be special, he wanted warmth and love to be his memories of this. Steph nodded, she seemed to understand.

She braced herself, closing her eyes as he pushed his dick in to her pussy. It was gentler than she expected, after taking a moment to catch her breath she let him start to thrust. In then out, in then out, it became a simple pattern for them. It didn't take long for them both to cum. Steph let out an exhausted sigh and Damian smiled rolling over to lie next to her. "Not bad Brown," he smirked. "Did alright yourself, Dami," she retorted. "Oh my..." Alfred exclaimed.


	4. Barbara and Batman

**Author's Notes:**** The long awaited successor to Professional Relationship, this was quite fun to write, but for the record I'm a DickBabs shipper. I hope this was worth the wait.**

Barbara Gordon was lying in her bed in a white pyjama top and shorts when she felt a cold breeze. Her window had opened and a figure was looming over her bed. "Batman..." she whispered. The silhouetted vigilante stepped towards her. Barbara was breathing heavily as the cover was pulled away from her. She tried to look down at the freckles dotting her nose to avoid looking at the awe-inspiring figure of the Dark Knight.

She risked looking up and found that he had stepped into a stream of light from the moon outside the window. She imagined most people would be scared at such a sight, but there was something about the way he was breathing, that inspired something different in her. Hope.

"Don't scream," he ordered. She wasn't going to but she could see how many would. "I'm here to protect you." Barbara paused, sitting up to face him properly. "From what?" the feisty redhead demanded. "It's better that you don't know..." he growled.

"I'm cold," she muttered and in response Batman pushed the window shut. "You should try to sleep," he suggested. She shook her head: "I'm not going to sleep while you're here." Silence. "I'll be gone by the morning," he informed her, sitting down on a small wooden stall at the foot of the bed. "I'm still cold," she complained. Batman cocked his head to the side and for a moment she regretted being so abrasive. Batman didn't put up with cheek from girls barely exiting puberty. But those regrets went away when he unclipped his cape and draped it around her shoulders.

Batman went to stand up and return to his seat but found the redhead's arms flung around his waist holding him to her. He just sat there awkwardly. The Batman was not used to being a teddy bear. After a moment he put an arm around her comfortingly. Another bout of silence followed until Barbara did something even she wasn't expecting. She kissed Batman.

She didn't even realise she was doing it, her lips just sort of went up to his and pressed against him. He put his hands on her shoulders firmly and pushed her back. Something in her eyes though told him there was no point to asking if this was what she really wanted. He pulled her back into the kiss.

In silence, Barbara made out with Batman. His gloved hand cupped her cheek. His lips were rough and almost sandy but Barbara found that made her want him even more. She was breathing quickly and sharply and her breasts were heaving. He put an arm around her waist and lowered her back onto her back on the mattress. He started to kiss down past her chin, down her neck and along her collarbone. She then felt his hand slide along her thigh to the crotch of her pyjamas where it simply rested for a few seconds.

She moaned out softly as he continued to kiss her collarbone and his hand started to move on her vagina. It was just rubbing gently to get her started. His thumb pressed on her clit and his fingers rubbed at her vagina faster making the moans get harder. Her shorts were soaked through when he was finished.

He rolled her shirt up slowly revealing her midriff then kissed her belly button gently, his hands now on her hips, soothing them lightly. Then he pulled back and, finally, straddled her waist, lifting her arms up above her head and holding them there. His hips started to gently rock against hers as if testing the waters. Barbara had been moaning out almost constantly and this did nothing to silence her, Batman had been silent the whole time, but then he was Batman.

His hands now find a new target, gripping her breasts through the shirt. His thumbs circled her erect nipples; Barbara took the opportunity to get her breathing back under control. He made a slight grunting noise as his hands travelled down over her torso to the edge of her shirt, he lifted her top up over her head and tossed it aside. Then he slid down her wet shorts. The rocking of his hips into hers provoked more moans now that it was into her naked skin. While her eyes were closed in one particularly passionate moan, she heard a clunk and felt that at least the bottom half of his costume had been disposed off leaving his hips bare as they thrust lightly towards hers except for a tight pair of boxers.

Barbara pushed Batman off her and lay there desperately trying to catch her breath before she sat up and pushed the edges of her fingers to the rim of his underwear. She licked her lips naughtily as she dragged down the boxers. She was relieved to find his penis erect. Then she pulled him back onto her. He thrust into her.

The swaying of their hips made Barbara crazy. Every time he crashed down into her she wanted to scream out his name and pull him deeper into her. He'd pinned her arms up above her head again so it was just her legs that were thrashing about wildly as he screwed her. Because of his mask she couldn't tell whether he was looking over her, whether he was admiring her athletic body from all the gymnastics classes she took, and savouring her ginger-red hair that had sprayed across her pillow, while taking in the light bursts of freckles that could be found in occasional patterns on her body, but also watching her perfect unmarked legs that he was driving uncontrollable beneath him with every thrust, or whether he was simply focused on the rhythm of his pounding.

From this, Barbara could deduce at least one thing about Batman's secret identity, he had sex a lot. Batman was experienced and clearly knew exactly what he was doing with each movement he made. He had to get as much action as those playboy billionaires you heard about on the news like Bruce Wayne. But then, it was understandable that women wanted him, he was Batman.

When he released her arms they flung themselves around his shoulders and his hands pinned down her legs as he came in for the last lap of the racing course. She felt herself tense up visibly as he pounded down into her and in one, two, three, Boom: Orgasm.

It took a couple more thrusts to slow to a stop as he joined her in ejaculation. Even he was breathing heavily now. Barbara felt like she'd closed her eyes for only a second when she opened them to find the bedroom deserted, her clothes still on her body, and a crack of sunlight coming through her curtains.

She smiled, pushed herself up out of the bed and headed out of the room for breakfast. On the way though she stopped at the wide-open window to look down at Gotham City.


	5. Barbara and Robin

**Author's Notes:**** one of my favourite stories from my recent Young Justice collection, I think this is the best Dick and Barbara I've written so I'll upload it now for my fellow shippers. :)**

Barbara was older than him, but only just. Sat in her bedroom, Dick had a good view of her, with her mid-length red hair draped down her back over the school uniform. Her jacket was discarded over on her chair but she still wore the rest of the familiar uniform. They were friends, perhaps a little closer than that. His eyes met her light blue ones.

Dick hadn't held back, he'd told her what he wanted. He wanted her to be his girl. He'd told her she was beautiful and that they should be more than just friends. She'd protested, used the age difference as an excuse despite the small size of it. Dick had grinned and said that being older just made her hotter. He'd said they could be like Anakin and Padme but Barbara had reminded him how well that turned out in the Star Wars films.

Why was Barbara protesting against this development of their relationship? He was cute, he was funny, he had one hell of a body, but he was her friend, one of her best, and she didn't want to lose that.

He had changed before coming over and wasn't in his school uniform anymore. He wore a thin grey t-shirt with long black shorts and her eyes were drawn away from his to what she could see of his skin. It wasn't much, just the end of his legs and most of his arms as well as his face of course, but it was enough to make her a little hot under the collar.

She wanted to. She wanted to kiss him and more without any fuss at all, but she was scared, she was afraid and he could see that. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. "It's a big step, I understand," he said, "But life is full of steps, big and small, sometimes you have to trust in fate and take the leap..." She bit her lip then lunged forwards and kissed him passionately.

Barbara had always expected Dick could do wonders with his hands and she wasn't disappointed as his fingers snaked down the back of her shirt and to her skirt, gripping her bare thighs and pushing her up onto her desk. He lay her down on her back on the shined wood and pinned her arms up against her head. He kissed down her neck as she whimpered in his grip. His lips darted across her collarbone and then he started to work his way done. He caught the first button of her shirt in his mouth and then moved down, button after button, undoing them with his teeth and tongue.

Neither of them had planned to go all the way, it was just sort of happening. "Hmm," Dick muttered. "What?" she breathed out beneath him. "I can't hold your arms up here and rub your legs at the same time," he complained, looking as if he was trying to solve the problem as if it were a maths equation. "There are handcuffs in my bedside cabinet," she suggested. "Why?" "I borrowed them from my dad." Dick raised an eyebrow and she winked.

She landed on her bed with a bounce and laughed. Then he pinned her down again and she felt the cold steel of handcuffs click around her wrists, holding her arms up by the bedposts. His hands came down on her ankles and simply rested there for a moment before sliding down to her feet and rubbing the soles of her feet gently. She giggled. "No fair," she squirmed in his grip, "You know I'm ticklish there!" He grinned: "Oh I know" He said rubbing her feet a little faster.

After getting the high-pitched squeak from her he desired, he released her feet. He was hoping to hear her wail again later though. She watched eagerly as he lifted off his shirt and slid off his shorts leaving himself in only his boxer shorts. He rubbed his hands along her inner thighs until his palm reached her knickers beneath the skirt. His fingers toyed with the wet underwear, tracing lines on her vagina. She was glad he didn't comment how wet she was but she could tell he was enjoying that fact.

She moaned and gasped as he rubbed her through the soaked knickers. Once he'd achieved a moan as loud as he thought she could get he stopped and climbed back up her body. He undid the handcuffs and tucked them away in her bedside drawer again.

She had the urge to lunge forwards and rip of his boxers, get him back for what he'd just done to her, but he was so in control, so sure of what he was doing, that she decided to wait and see where he was going. She didn't realise Dick was making it up as he went along, he worked best that way. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her up into a deep kiss.

Barbara let her lips loosen and allowed their tongues to meet and poke at each other. Dick's hands ran up her back and tried to unhook her bra. Maybe he was a little nervous after all because he didn't manage it first time. He had to lean back and let her lie on top of him to get it off. Barbara found being on top just as fun and took the opportunity to run her hands down his young bare chest, feeling the muscles.

With her bra fallen away, Dick had a good eyeful of her tits. They were like balloons, soft to his touch and filling his hands. He squeezed and she groaned out. Barbara knew she had to get him back for all the times he'd made her moan. She pushed him down flat onto his back and tugged down his boxers. His erect penis sprung out and in an instant found itself being assaulted by the redhead's mouth.

Dick closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to run through him. The blowjob was amazing, Barbara's tongue flicking at the head and dragging along the shaft. Her lips worked his cock up and down with surprising force and speed. Dick moaned out this time and Barbara smirked as she sucked him off. Another moan followed in quick succession as she encircled his testicles with her wet tongue. She took the entire penis into her mouth and swirled it around her mouth until she got a groan as loud as hers had been earlier.

She was glad when he reached down and eased her off, not because she wasn't enjoying it, but because she didn't know when she was supposed to stop. Dick smiled his devilish grin at her, "that was fantastic Babs," he remarked. She blushed. Then he spun over so he was on top and removed her skirt. Barbara lay beneath him, her breasts heaving and her breaths sharp and uncontrolled while he rolled on a condom. He lowered her underpants.

He didn't thrust into her straight away like she had expected him to, instead he tested the waters with his fingers. They pumped gently in and out of her entrance testingly."Ready?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out and positioned his hips above hers. She nodded and he grinded down into her. Both gasped out in pleasure as he pushed inside of her. Once he had his breathing back under control he rocked back and forth inside her pussy. Her breathing kept getting less and less controlled. He licked his lips then started to thrust properly.

Barbara couldn't take it and had to orgasm almost immediately but Dick kept going, thrusting in and out systematically. He was silent, lost in the moment, as he pounded into Barbara Gordon. He wrapped his arms around her and, gently gripping her bottom, pushed her up deeper onto him. her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came again.

Dick's stamina was astounding, thrusting down into her again and again without even slowing. She was gasping and crying out his name with every movement he made. He grinned, pleased at her enthusiasm. She started to tense up yet again and he squeezed her ass to set her off into her third orgasm. Both were drenched in sweat and her red hair was plastered to both of their faces. Barbara pulled closer to him, shocked at his strength for such a small lad. He clamped his eyes shut and his face screwed up; he was starting to cum. Both were relieved as he joined her in ecstatic release.

Dick rolled off her and lay breathing heavily next to her on the bed. "That was amazing. You're amazing," Barbara praised him. "Yeah," he admitted, "But you just want to be friends right." He smirked teasingly and she kicked him lightly, "You're not getting out of it that easy boyfriend" she said leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. His arms reached up and wrapped around her shoulders pulling her into a warm embrace, "I told you I could be The Boy Wonder."


	6. Steph and Jason

**Author's Notes:**** I didn't even know this couple existed until fairly recently when I found some art on Deviantart. Push the Button by Colours07 was particularly inspiring ;)**

Steph felt a gun press against the back of her skull. Her cowl was designed to be bullet resistant but from this close it would do nothing to save her. She swallowed. "So this is the infamous new Batgirl..." a voice taunted from behind her. The figure clearly wasn't expecting what happened next.

Steph swung around suddenly, her leg lifting up off the ground and into a kick that crashed into the figure's chest, lifting him up off the ground and then down into a heap at her feet. She smiled at her success. It took her a few moments to identify her attacker as the Red Hood, mostly due to the lack of red hoods.

Jason Todd wasn't wearing the crimson dome that usually identified him so easily as the Red Hood, instead replacing it with an old Robin domino mask to meet with an old Robin. "Perhaps you're not as incompetent as I've been led to believe..." Jason sat up, rubbing his forehead where her boot had connected.

Steph's eyes narrowed. "Incompetent?" she demanded in disbelief. "Are you saying you didn't start the War Games?" he asked. There was a pause. "You start one gang war..." Steph muttered. "I don't believe anyone else has ever been fired from the position of Robin before either," Jason continued. Steph glared and Jason felt a pang of guilt. "Of course, you've clearly developed as a crime fighter since then..." he added helpfully.

Steph let out a sigh. She'd heard about Jason, she knew who he was. "What do you want?" she asked wearily, "Or did you come just to taunt?" Jason stepped towards her. "I felt I should know all of my successors, you were the only one I hadn't encountered yet." "So you pointed a gun at me to say hello," she said, cocking her head to the side sceptically. Jason smirked: "Is there something else you'd have preferred me to point at you to say hello?"

Steph ignored his comment, passing it off as mocking. "Yes, alright, I've not had the most successful past as a crime fighter but I've earned the right to be Batgirl and I'm tired of people looking at me judgementally all the time!" Steph snapped. "I'm sure I can find some other way to look at you..." Jason responded. Steph's eyes widened as she realised what he was doing. "Are you... flirting with me?" Jason took another step towards her and was about as close as he could possibly get. "That depends, "he grinned, "Do you like it?"

Steph could feel his warm breath on her cheek. She had to admit he did have a certain bad boy charm that she found alluring. She placed her hand next to the brown jacket on his white vest, biting her bottom lip nervously. She didn't need to look to know that a massive grin was forming on his face. "I like it..." she whispered with a wink.

Steph had no idea what to expect to happen next, her plan was to leave that to him. She didn't need to tell Jason to take control of the situation, it was in his nature anyway. He pulled her tightly to him so that both of her hands were now pressed up against his chest. A wandering hand wandered Steph's thigh testingly. The other unclipped her utility belt and let it fall to the floor.

Steph took a deep breath when his hands cupped her butt cheeks and pushed her hips tightly against his. "The purple's a nice touch," Jason commented. Steph's brain was in such a mess at that moment that it took her a while to realise he was talking about her costume. She simply nodded in response, her breathing now erratic and uncontrolled. He was kept on grinning, his hands now groping her ass playfully.

When he kissed her, it was like a fire had been lit inside her and her chest wanted to burst and let the flames spiral out. His lips worked hers apart and his conquering tongue slid into her mouth. Her feet lifted off the ground and Steph found her legs wrapping instinctively around Jason's waist. Her fingers were subconsciously playing with the zipper on Jason's jacket until it was tugged out of her grip when Jason rolled the jacket off his body.

Through all of this, his hands had never left her butt, silently rubbing and squeezing her ass, but now they ran up her back to her shoulders where he detached her cape. "I bet you have an amazing body," he whispered, his tongue licking her ear, having released her mouth. "Why don't you take a look?" she whispered back and he smirked. In seconds Steph found herself falling out of his grip onto the floor. He moved onto her, his legs on either side of her hips. His fingers took their time searching her chest, dragging slowly over her breasts, until they found a zipper to undo the black and purple costume with.

Considering how long it had taken Jason to find the zipper, she was astonished at how fast she found her costume removed from her and discarded eagerly. He stopped holding her and simply sat back, his eyes washing over her half-naked form. "Well I win that bet," he winked and slid off his vest.

Jason had to admire her commitment to the colour as he looked at her purple underwear. Her skin was pale but perfect, and he'd liked her blonde hair since before she lost the costume. He was snapped back to reality when he felt her start pawing at his belt.

The buckle on the belt was stiff and Steph frowned when she couldn't get it off first time, but eventually she managed to whip off the belt. Then she moved onto dragging down his trousers. He closed his eyes with a smile when her hand slid inside them, brushing past his crotch before she yanked them down as far as she could. While technically his trousers weren't completely off, having caught at his bent knees as he kneeled over her, she decided to count them as equally undressed now that she had a clear view of the bulge in his boxers.

Jason stroked Steph's cheek with the back of his hand, brushing her hair so it was back behind her ear. He planted a short soft kiss on her lips then ran his hands down over her body teasingly fast. Steph's breasts were heaving up and down on her chest with each breath she took. Jason unhooked her bra enthusiastically, freeing her boobs. His palms brushed against the nipples as he clutched her tits, pumping them up and down with a grin plastered to his face.

Steph could feel the sweat building on her skin and she could feel his crotch pressing against her inner thigh. She was gasping for breath as he worked her tits speedily. Her hands were tangled into his messy black hair and she kept pressing kisses to him as if trying to draw air out of him into her but with little success as the gasps and sharpened breaths kept coming. All the while, a glint in his eye told Steph that Jason was planning what to do with her next.

Jason dropped her boobs and gave Stephanie a moment to catch her breath. He took the opportunity to run his eyes over his conquest once again. Then, in one swift movement, Steph's knickers were rushed down to her ankles and past her feet to join her Batgirl costume on the floor besides them. Steph bit her lip with a naughty smirk and retaliated, shoving Jason's boxers down to his trousers. He looked at her with a mock shocked expression. She winked cheekily and stuck out her tongue.

"One second," Jason said, standing up and stepping out of the clothes that had becomes balled up at his ankles. Steph jumped to her feet also and Jason put his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her. Then he pushed her backwards until she was up against the wall. For a moment they simply made out, and Steph felt Jason's fingers at her vagina, gently teasing. Then suddenly he broke off the kiss and spun her around so she was facing the wall. He lightly spanked her ass. They both grinned.

Building on the success of the first, another spank came quickly. Each time Jason's hand made contact with Steph's ass it was a little harder and Steph's heart got a little faster with excitement. Jason pressed his lips to the back of her neck comfortingly now rubbing her butt rather than slapping it. Steph's breaths were getting shorter again. Then he pulled back and gave her one last spank, the hardest yet, and Steph let out an almighty moan. Jason grabbed her hands and gripped them tightly, pinning them against the wall. Then he thrust into her.

Steph couldn't stop herself from calling out as his cock pressed into her ass. "Wow, that's tight," Jason grinned, breathing harder himself now. "You don't say," Steph snapped. Jason shrugged, still grinning, then started to fuck her. His hips rocked back then propelled forwards, slamming Steph into the hard wall. She had never cried out as loud as she did then . Despite the blonde's shrieks of delight, Jason kept pounding her with his throbbing penis.

Stephanie was glad that Jason was holding her arms in place because she was sure she wouldn't have been able to control them if he wasn't as he screwed her ass. It also held her up, which was a relief, as she had no confidence in her trembling legs, and she was afraid that she might have been knocked off her feet by his thrusting anyways. Nonetheless he kept slamming his hips into her.

Steph was fucked into the wall harder and harder as time went on. They could have been going at it for just seconds or several hours, Steph had no idea. As Steph's panting sweating form crashed into the wall again, Jason showed no signs of tiring or slowing. His stamina was amazing, he just fucked and screwed her over and over and over. His erect penis was drilling into her ass with ease now, having got other the original tightness.

Jason pulled her away from the wall and bent her over, still rocking into her. Steph whimpered as he started to spank her again. Steph lost her footing after the third sharp spank to her left butt-cheek and she slipped off her feet but Jason grabbed her hips and she found herself suspended in the air with him still fucking her until after a couple of thrusts they tumbled onto the ground. Somehow, Jason's cock was still filling and her ass. She closed her eyes as he nailed her to the floor, screwing her to the point he couldn't last any longer.

Steph practically screamed with shock when the pounding stopped and his cum ejected into her. "Ooh..." she moaned out in desperate lust. Jason simply smirked. Silence followed except for the deep breathing of the two of them. "So..." Jason said, rolling over to face Steph, "Blowjob?" Steph looked at him then rolled her eyes and grinned. "We'll see..." she said kissing him gently.


	7. Babs and Dick

**Author's Notes:**** This is the first chapter of Robin Romance. This particular one featured Dick and Babs and was the first one I wrote for them. Chapter 3 featured Tim and Steph and is next here but for Chapters 2 and 4 you'll have to check out Robin Romance. This is a series of one-shots but I guess if you can find a way to fit them together into the same world there's no reason you can't XD. Have fun with that. As for what do I have planned for future chapters and how long. Well there will be at least one new chapter to go with the Tim/Steph I just mentioned, but I haven't decided what I'm going to do for that. I'm leaning towards another Steph story, probably with Tim again, but that may change. After that, I think I will have uploaded all the old stories so I don't know what else I'll be doing. If another Batgirl story were to turn up in one of the stories I'm considering working on (you can see on my profile description) then I guess I would upload that here along with something new. Thank you all for your support! :D**

Dick Grayson said goodbye to Alfred as he stepped out of the car. School: it meant getting up early, working all day and losing valuable training time. On the other hand, Girls. There was one girl that Dick couldn't get out of his head; she was so hot, no, more than that: she was stunning. Barbara Gordon was stunning.

All through Maths and Chemistry, he was unfocused. He couldn't concentrate because all he could think about was Barbara naked. She had to be the greatest looking girl he had ever seen. Barbara Gordon, even her name sounded beautiful.

Barbara sat in the principal's office in her sports kit. She felt underdressed in just a white t-shirt and shorts. _Really short_ shorts. He was shaking his head disappointedly. "This is the third time Barbara..." he was saying but she wasn't paying attention. She'd been dismissed for her PE lesson by the teacher after another of their... _arguements_.

"He's a sexist pig!" she protested. "I think it might be best if you spent your sports lessons in the library studying for now on." The headmaster stated firmly. Babs didn't protest; she liked the library more than the sports fields anyway; besides this gave her more time to think about _him_. Richard Grayson was the cutest boy in high school, he was a year below her but all the girls wanted him. He was rich, funny, good looking, and strong. He was sexy.

Dick leant back in his chair in the library, his eyes closed as his mind wandered. He had a free period. His eyes clicked open as he heard the door open, Bruce had trained him to notice the smallest of things. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Barbara in her tight white shirt that was just too short for her, and tiny white shorts that had risen up her thighs and plastered themselves there revealing as much of her legs as possible. It wasn't intentional. She'd just had sport clearly and her clothes were drenched in sweat. She caught him looking at her and smiled at him. "Damn..." he muttered.

It figured he'd be here. Not only was he super hot but he was a workaholic too, he was always studying. Babs suspected it was the way he was brought up in Wayne Manor. He looked down as she came near him. Was he embarrassed? Wishful thinking surely, he wasn't interested in her. She sat next to him. "Hi Dick," she whispered to him. He smirked.

The smirk was reflex action; in fact the majority of his personality seemed to flow from that smirk, the smirk he was famous for. It was the mischievous grin he flashed at all the girls but he'd had to force it for Babs, she always made him go weak in the knees. "Hi" he said quickly, hoping his nerves weren't showing.

Barbara was nervous now; she thought he liked her as a friend at least. "You don't mind me sitting here do you?" she asked anxiously. He shook his head. She breathed a sigh of relief. Dick swallowed. It was alright, he'd just have to play it cool. That usually worked for him. "Had enough of PE?" he asked, flashing his perfect teeth as he did so. She nodded, grinning.

Barbara mentally slapped herself. She was older, she needed to take control of the situation, and stop melting every time he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. "Yeah," she said. It was a start at least. "Much more fun in here with you," she added and immediately wanted to punch her brain. Why would she say that? Dick raised an eyebrow. Babs' heart missed a beat.

"What kind of fun?" he asked with a naughty smile as he stood up to put the book he had failed to read back on the shelf. She stood up and followed him. "You know... Fun." She said, also smirking deviously. Dick's heart was racing. She reached up and brushed her gorgeous orange hair back behind her ear. A Dick brought his hand back down from putting the book away, it brushed past hers and the contact of skin set a raging fire alight inside Dick, and in his pants.

They were so close now; Babs could feel every breath Dick took. He was breathing quite heavily, which was strange. Barbara figured she could get away with deep breaths since she'd come straight from sport but why would he..? She felt his hand touch hers and her breaths became deeper. She wanted him so bad now.

Dick's eyes were drawn to her perfect slim figure as she stepped closer towards him; He was pressed right up against the bookcase now. He took a chance and let his hand rest on her hip. She didn't pull away. Silently he slid his hands down her sides and over her thighs. She stifled a moan. Growing in confidence, Dick ran his hands back up her legs, over her rear and up her back until he reached her neck and shoulders then he pushed her head to his.

Their lips met tentatively at first but soon locked onto each other. He could make out every feature of her face now, those cute freckles dotted across the ridge of her nose, her perfect silk-like skin, her thin faint lips that seemed to disappear into her face, ever her emerald eyes before the lids dropped over them and she was lost in his embrace.

He was holding her to him tightly and she could feel him pressed against her inner thigh. His body was toned and muscled with his nipples now poking through his shirt against hers. She moaned as his hands passed back down her back and slid down her shorts.

Dick could hardly believe his luck as her shorts dropped to the floor. God, he hoped the librarian was going to busy elsewhere for a while. The bulge in his pants was unbearable and he groaned out as she reached down, her fingers stroking at his crotch while they unbuckled his belt. He lifted off his shirt and pulled at hers. Both shirts were discarded to the carpet below. He pawed at her breasts through her bra.

Babs felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. She wanted to tell him how much she wanted him right now, how much she needed him, but the words caught in her throat. She tried again but this time was stopped by a shiver sent through her spine as he rubbed her panties. With one hand, he deftly unfastened her bra and gripped her boobs while the other slid under the fabric of her underwear and rubbed at her vagina. She ejected a loud and high-pitched moan as his fingers toyed with the walls of her pussy.

Dick could feel how hot she was downstairs and he longed to screw her. He dropped his underwear and directed his penis towards her vagina. He tugged aside her knickers and slid inside of her. Both hands now took to working her breasts. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders clinging on as he started to thrust.

She was orgasming as soon as he started to pick up the pace, fucking faster and harder with each thrust. She moaned out as he squeezed her boobs while his hips rocked against hers. Dick pressed her up against the bookcase, thrusting into her hard. He gripped her breasts tightly, his thumbs massaging the nipples while he screwed her. She felt him clench up and he slowed to a halt, grinding his cock hard into her pussy. Both of them moaned out as he came, ejaculating into her.

For a moment they just stood there in silence. Their lips locked together once more and they kissed passionately. Then they were interrupted by the shrieking sound of the school bell. Dick broke off and scooped up his clothes shoving them on as fast as he could. "Sorry!" he called after him as he hurried out of the library, "I've got to get to history!"


	8. Barbara and Chase

**Author's Notes:** **Just some fun new fluff featuring Batgirl from Batman and Robin (Alicia Silverstone) and the super-sexy Dr Chase Meridian from Batman Forever (Nicole Kidman.)**

Barbara Wilson was the latest addition to the Batman family. She'd joined Batman and Robin's crusade as their new partner Batgirl. Robin was kind of cute when he wasn't being a jack-ass and Batman was awesome, but they wouldn't make it official. Not yet. Before she could be accepted as a full partner, Bruce and uncle Alfred had sent her to see a psychologist, a woman Bruce knew and trusted.

Dr Chase Meridian was aware of Bruce Wayne's secret and while they couldn't be together because of it, she still liked him, so when he asked for a favour she couldn't say no. He wanted her to talk to a girl he'd taken under his wing, make sure she was alright, and that she was ready for the new responsibility. She'd expected Barbara to be less... alluring.

The new Batgirl was equally surprised when she met the Dr Meridian. She'd expected an old woman with glasses and wrinkles, not a blonde beauty in a teasingly revealing dress. "Hi..." she announced herself cautiously. "Come in," Chase gestured from the chair she was sat on. Barbara felt the confidence start to come back to her and walked into the room.

Barbara was dressed in a tight black vest with a short blue skirt and a black belt slung around her waist. She'd deliberately dressed sexily to tease Dick before she left. Chase couldn't help but check her out, her eyes darting over the young woman's well-shaped body.

They shook hands and gave the customary greetings and made some idle chit-chat. All the time, Barbara's eyes never left Chase, although they did forage away from her face a few times. Barbara couldn't believe what stunning shape Meridian was in. She was fit enough to be a crime-fighter herself.

Chase had seen Barbara's eyes glance at her boobs and her legs several times now, but she had chosen to ignore it. "Okay," Chase admitted, "Bruce asked me to do this but I have no idea how to."

Barbara smirked. "You could always test me physically?" Chase raised an eyebrow and stood up, striding towards Barbara. "You'd like that, wouldn't you..." she whispered. "What do you mean?" Barbara swallowed, realising her flirtatious comment was being picked up on and not knowing how Chase was going to react. "Well you've clearly got the hots for me," Chase smirked even more than Barbara had, "And I wouldn't mind a piece of you..."

Barbara Wilson found herself no longer sat calmly in her chair, but instead pressed down on her back on the good doctor's desk. Chase loomed over her on all fours, her delicious blonde hair hanging down just above Barbara's nose.

Chase took control, her trained hands slowly peeling Barbara's vest away from her skin and rolling it up over her midriff. Her red lips pressed to Barbara's exposed navel and her hands soothed the young woman's sides. Barbara couldn't find the strength to move, becoming putty in the psychologist's hands. Her breasts were heaving on her chest with every breast. She felt Chase's hands leave her hips and grip her bare legs that protruded from her skirt.

The light touch of her hands drifted over Barbara's calves and to her thighs, where they gripped them beneath the knees and rubbed gently. All Barbara could think of was that if Dick ever managed to stop joking around and hook up with her then he'd have to do a lot to beat the treatment Dr Meridian was prescribing for her.

Batgirl let out a little moan as Meridian groped her legs. Barbara's pale skin was a major turn on for Chase. She released Barbara's thighs and travelled back up to her chest, rolling the vest further up until it finally went over her head and landed on the floor.

Barbara was tired of being the playtoy, it was time for her to take charge. She pushed Chase off and sat up. Barbara grinned and unwound the belt from around her waist and dangled it tauntingly in front of Chase.

Chase felt her arms being tugged behind her and the cold black belt press against her wrists, tying them together tightly. Chase was left in her chair with her hands tied behind her back. Barbara Wilson kneeled down in front of the doctor and her hands rested on Chase's knees, rubbing lightly. She had a good view up Meridian's dress.

Chase let out a soft moan as Barbara massaged her knees and thighs. Then she glanced down to the see the dirty blonde's head disappear under the tight fabric of her dress. She felt a wet tongue ease her already wet knickers away. Chase's eyes clamped shut and her lips contorted into a moan as Barbara's youthful lips played on her clit.

Barbara licked and sucked at Chase's vagina eagerly. Chase was lost in sweat and curses as the pleasure shot through her body. Chase had never loved her job as much as she did then. Barbara kept temptingly rubbing at Chase's inner thighs while her lips pressed on Chase's pussy. Finally, her head stopped bobbing up and down and Barbara pulled back. "Untie me then," Chase said. Barbara smirked.

The playful Batgirl stood behind Chase, her skirt brushing against the belt holding Chase's wrists captive. "Say please..." She whispered. Chase responded by pushing her fingers up beneath the blue skirt to Barbara's panties and rubbing Barbara hard. Clearly this was as effective as 'the magic word' because Barbara let out a shriek of joy and untied Chase.

Chase remained seated and tugged Barbara towards her, bending the girl over her. Then she brought the belt down on Barbara's butt as a whip. "Ooh," Batgirl moaned out. "Do it again," she begged. Chase obliged, whipping her tight ass once again.

Chase, feeling the thrill of control, pushed Barbara out of her office and into the small room behind it that served as a bedroom. She threw Wilson onto the bed who landed there with a cry of surprise. Chase kicked off her shoes then leaped onto Barbara pinning her down. "Right then, let's get you naked, and drenched in sweat..."

Barbara's fingers prowled Chase's back until it found a zip for the skimpy dress. As the zip was pulled down, Chase slinked her way out of it. Chase grabbed Barbara's ankles and held her legs down, yanking off her pale blue skirt. Barbara giggled and pushed down Meridian's bra.

She gripped her boobs tightly, roughly licking the ends of her breasts. Chase let out a deep moan as Barbara squeezed her tits together, still dragging her tongue along them. Chase enjoyed the sensations sent tingling up her spine but she wasn't about to relinquish her control just yet. She flung Barbara back then, grabbing her ankles, dragged the dirty blonde back towards her.

Chase pounced onto Barbara, letting her breasts hang over her. Barbara closed her eyes, sinking softly into the fresh fabric of the bed as Chase groped her boobs through the thin, sweat-soaked bra. Then she felt Chase slide her hand over her midriff and under her knickers, and suddenly Barbara was lost in an uncontrollable series of moans and shrieks.


	9. Steph and Tim

Stephanie Brown sat chewing her pencil as she watched him. Tim Drake had to be the hottest guy in the world. He was nice, he was quiet, he was rich, his hair was cool and his body... his body was to die for. She could never concentrate in lessons anymore, all she could think about was him. She would imagine herself tied up and gagged on his bed as he slowly, delicately, removed her clothes, his soft fingers weaving into every part of her body. The bell rang, snapping her back to reality as she pushed her books back into her bag and left the room, heading for home.

Steph could take care of herself so she wasn't too worried on the way home when she was confronted by three gang members, covered in tattoos and piercings, hair cut at crazy angles and dyed ridiculous colours, wearing sleeveless leather and one of them had an eye-patch which Steph thought was actually pretty cool when she looked back on this. When the dark figure swept in to save her though she assumed it was Batman, or at least Robin. It was Tim Drake. While Steph could take care of herself, she was hardly going to miss the opportunity to let him be her guardian angel.

She seemed to blink and miss it. One moment Tim was squaring off against them, the next they were sprawled over the ground groaning. Tim's hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. He didn't use her name. Maybe he didn't know her name. "Steph?" he added. Okay, so maybe he did know her name then. Before Steph could stop herself, she hugged him. "That. Was. Awesome!" she declared.

Tim slowly, reluctantly, hugged her back. His hair smelt fantastic. She stepped back, an innocent look on her face, "Walk me home?" It turned out Tim had some time to kill so he did walk her home; maybe Steph's luck was looking up. He wore loose jeans with a plain white t-shirt and a black and orange jacket and he looked so damn hot. Steph wore a short denim skirt over black tights and a tight Superman mini-vest that was kind of embarrassing but pretty hot, she hoped.

They reached her house without any further disturbances, Steph managed to resist holding his hand. He was taller than her, but only just. As Steph unlocked the door and stepped inside, Tim asked "where are your parents?" Steph wondered how he knew they were out before she'd even finished opening the door. "Mum's away for a few days," she said. She didn't mention that her father was in prison. She also didn't mention that she had put him there, using the identity of Spoiler. She didn't know that Tim already knew that. Tim didn't press the matter any further and Steph was glad at that. He agreed to come in for a drink.

Steph wondered if someone had spiked her drink at school because as soon as the door closed she grabbed Tim and pushed him up against it, kissing him hard. He still didn't seem surprised; it was like he had worked out everything that was going to happen. His hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her away. She stood in front of him, licking her lips, while his eyes scanned over her. She hoped he liked what he saw. Evidently he did because he pulled her back into the kiss without a word of protest.

She rolled his jacket off his shoulders and let it fall to the ground. Her arms snaked around his waist, holding tightly, and his wrapped around her back. She was lost in his embrace, their lips locked. She peeled off his shirt and tossed it away, pressing her hands up against his chest now, her fingers stroking lightly. His hands were rubbing softly at her shoulder blades, massaging them gently. "That good?" he asked, although it was clear he already knew. Her heart missed a beat. She'd forgotten he could talk. She answered with a simple nod; he planted kissed down her neck.

His fingers ravished her back, soothing her sides and tickling her spine. His lips showered her collarbone with kisses, his tongue pressing on her skin. She cupped his cheeks and pulled his face back to hers. It was a good snog: lots of passion with some tongue action. He lifted her up, damn he was strong, and her thighs clamped to his hips.

With purposeful strides, he carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. She wasn't quite sure how he had known where it was but she didn't really care. He laid her down on the bed, her legs wrapping around him. He massaged her legs now, his trained arms rubbing up from her ankle over her calf and to her outer thigh which he gripped tightly, then repeated on the other leg. His hands running circles over her skin, he gently eased her legs apart. She lost her fingers in his hair, gripping the jet black locks. He slipped his hands around and rubbed her inner thighs. He kissed along the inside of her legs, dragging his tongue along with him.

He wordlessly trailed a finger down her pelvis then eased off her skirt. His hands then pushed her legs even further apart and his head dove into her panties. Steph's eyes snapped shut and she bit her trembling lip as his mouth pressed against her underwear. Through the purple knickers, his saliva mixed with her wet pussy. Her hands were still interwoven with his hair and she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. His tongue licked at her vagina, tasting her. It seemed like he had just started when his head rose again and he moved back up her body, his lips meeting hers again. His left hand lingered on her pussy, his thumb pressing down on her entrance while his other fingers rubbed at the walls.

His right hand slid along her torso and under her vest. She moaned into his kiss when his hand landed on her left boob. Her legs had fallen down to rest on the bed now and his were placed on either side of her hips. He tugged her breast up and his fingers pinched the nipple. Her hands clutched his bare shoulders tightly. Working her breast with one hand and her vagina with the other, his back felt her soft hands push along his should and down his sides.

Her hands reached his belt and fumbled with the catch on it. With one last rub, his hands released her pussy and her boobs and he helped her pull off his belt. He leant back onto his elbows and her hand passed over his manhood before unzipping his jeans and rolling them down as far as she could. Then he leant forward again and pressed her down onto the bed again. He pulled at her top, managing to break it from her skin and roll it down her chest until it was bunched up together under her bra.

She let out a laugh as he tore away her bra and groped her breasts again, rougher this time. Lustily she gripped his boxers and tugged them down. His dick stood upright and she smirked. Her tongue breezed over the edge and he breathed out heavily. She winked and he yanked down her knickers. Both teens leaned in to make out again and she felt a tingle run down her spine as their mouths connected again. He softly chewed on her bottom lip and ran his tongue along it. She moaned out longingly.

His penis was positioned above her entrance then his hips drove down forcefully. She tightened her grip on him as he slid inside of her. Then he started to thrust, pushing in and out rhythmically. His hands shoved and squeezed at her boobs again and hers rested on his butt signalling when she wanted him to go faster or slower. He judged how hard she wanted it from the depth of her moans altering to fit her wants.

His right hand moved back up to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek gently with care. With every thrust, Steph's legs lifted into the air and every time he pulled back they lowered again. His tongue was pressing forwards into her mouth and started to run along the roof of her mouth as she drifted into the smooch.

Her hands ran around his waist and to his testicles. She caressed his balls and stroked them softly. He sped up his thrusts, ditching her breast and bringing his hands to her ass which he gripped tightly, squeezing the cheeks and working them in the palms of his hands. She gave one last groan, louder than the rest, and his hips grinded into hers slower and much harder, his penis erupting inside her.

Steph lay in her lover's arms, breathing heavily, a smile planted firmly on her face. She had Tim Drake in her bed and she had a few ideas about what to do with him...


	10. Steph and Damian

Steph sat still on a small wooden chair. Damian's hands were placed on her shoulders, the thumbs massaging her tense skin. She wore a purple vest and tight jeans. He wore a red t-shirt and a loose pair of shorts.

When Damian had offered her a massage, Stephanie had been dubious at first, but crime-fighting was a rough line of work and she could do with a good massage, so he'd eventually persuaded her. Now, she was glad he had because the ways his digits were working on her neck and shoulders was divine.

Her skin was smooth and lightly tanned. Damian was smiling behind her back as his palm pushed forwards on her skin. It was time for the next stage of his plan. He stopped the massage. "What are you doing?" Steph asked, her voice barely a whisper. "This could be more effective for you if we did it properly. I mean, if you were lying down," Damian answered confidently. Steph paused, considering this for a moment. "Okay Dami," she agreed.

She stood up and Damian kicked the chair away. "Shirt off then," he ordered. Steph raised an eyebrow but nonetheless peeled off the vest, revealing an equally purple bra. Then she lay down on the floor, chest down. She felt Damian's legs come down on either side of her as he straddled her hips.

Steph breathed out as the massage resumed. His soft experienced hands worked her flesh hard, rubbing the bottom of her neck with force. This time however, he didn't just stick to neck and shoulders and so Steph's whole back got the same treatment. His warm rushing hands travelled along her spine, soothing all her skin he could touch.

Damian felt a smirk grow on his face as he watched her now heavier breathing while he massaged her. Her skin was like bread dough, he was kneading with precision. She was like putty in his hands. Soft, almost silent moans were trembling for her lips, and Damian knew that she was his.

He pinged her bra to see if it would get a reaction, whether it would raise her from the trance he'd set her into. It didn't. With a sly grin, he slipped his hand underneath the strap of her bra and rubbed the small strip of skin he'd been unable to reach before. The blonde continued to moan.

He flipped her onto her back and his hands travelled around her body to her chest, remaining within her bra. The movement ended with her modest rack gripped in his warm palms. Her breasts were heaving with each breath she took and there was a look of surprise on her face. Then he started to pump her boobs and rub the ends of her tits with his thumbs and her eyes flickered shut and the volume and pitch of her moans rose.

Steph offered no resistance as he rubbed and worked her tits, in fact her body was crying out for it. Damian harshly pumped each firm breast up and down on her chest in turn, with vigour. It was with such force that her bra ripped apart. She moaned even louder when his tongue breezed over her nipples. Then he released her boobies,

She felt his hands sliding down her back again and this time disappearing beneath her jeans. They seized a cheek of her butt each and pushed her hips up towards his as he engulfed her mouth in a kiss. His lips pushed hers apart and his tongue darted inside her mouth, searching her throat. His hands squeezed her ass tightly, the soft flesh filling his hands.

Then he pulled back from the kiss. He laid a simple peck on the ridge of her nose then he sat back, his arms retreated from her rear as he did so. He let her lie there for a few seconds, simply breathing. Her eyes had opened, filled with lust. "Damian..." she murmured, but she didn't know what else to say. He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, then he leaned in again.

His fingers poked at the rough blue fabric of her jeans, and he gave her a gentle rub, evoking a hard moan. He smirked again, and pressed his thumb down on her crotch. She was a moaning mess as he toyed with the damp crotch of her jeans.

There was a quick quiet sound as Damian eased down the zip of her jeans. Then he undid the button at the top. Suddenly he yanked down her tight blue jeans. Steph was laughing but she didn't know why. Perhaps it was the way that he kept pulling on her jeans sharply but they kept getting caught on a new part of her slowly revealing, perfectly smooth legs. He lifted her legs into arches then took great time and care to trace his soft fingers along them. A tingling feeling shot through her thighs.

Damian could have spent days exploring the forest of thighs and calves, simply rubbing those perfect legs, but her underwear was calling to him and he was sure he could make her moan louder. He pinched her knickers and rolled them away.

His mouth latched onto her right breast and his thumb rested against her clit. Stephanie whimpered in his grasp. Damian could see she was ready so he dropped her tit and positioned himself. Two fingers slid inside her vagina. They started to thrust back and forth.

The deep fingering made Steph moan and groan and wail with a higher intensity than at any point before. She trembled beneath him as he pumped his fingers in and out. Each time they brushed against her clit she wailed out in desperation. Stephanie's tangled yellow hair was splayed across the ground and Damian was having great fun gathering it strand by strand into his free hand. Once he had it all, he gave it a light tug. She moaned louder. Satisfied, Damian pulled on her hair harder as he fingered her.

Then it stopped, and for just a second, Steph was left as a heap on the floor, panting for breath. Then his lips were clamped onto the walls of her vagina. His tongue entered her pussy, licking and sucking at her clit. Stephanie's hands finally made a move of their own, coming down on the back of Damian's head, knotting themselves into his short black hair, and holding him against her groin.

Damian's hands retaliated by snaking around her body until they found her ass again. Her legs were spread apart and lifted over his shoulders. Damian groped her ass roughly, and a short sharp spank caused her whole body to shudder. His tongue was overwhelming and Steph hadn't been sure how long she would be able to last, but now that the spanking had started it was clear to her that she wasn't going to last another minute.

As another slap made contact with her rear, Stephanie gulped and moaned out as loud as she could. Damian felt an increased wetness at her vagina and knew her orgasm had arrived. A proud smile planted itself on his face. Steph lay beneath him and a smirk arrived when his face appeared above hers. "Did I get all of those tense muscles?" Damian asked.

Steph pushed him off her and dragged him to the earlier discarded chair. Damian landed on the seat with a crash. The naked blonde leaned towards him. "Shirt off then," she ordered, and as Damian rolled off his red t-shirt, she knew he had his own 'massage' coming.


	11. Batgirl and Dick

**Author's Notes: ****I guess this is sort of a bonus chapter as I don't have any old stories to upload with it. Enjoy.**

Barbara lay on her back, the bright green grass growing wild around her. To her left was Dick Grayson, her boyfriend. The cheeky smirk he always carried with him was plastered to his face as always. Dick was on his side, watching her with interest. His hand was on her thigh, rubbing softly. She was breathing heavier than normal as his hand traced circles into her jeans and his eyes ran over her tight black vest then back up to her soft facial features. On the warm summer's day it had seemed like a good idea to come over to Wayne Manor and just lie in the sun with Dick, but now her heart was beating and she couldn't stop thinking about whether it was hot enough for Dick to take off his shirt.

"Feeling alright Babs?" he asked with a grin, his hand rubbing her leg a little faster, the sensations it sent through her clearly visible to him. His jet black hair had grown longer and he was taller than when she first met him; he was taller than her now. She nodded, refusing to give in to his little game. "Are you sure?" he said, his hand rubbing faster still, and a little harder. His tender fingers pressed lovingly into the flesh of her thighs through her jeans. "Yes," she whispered weakly. "Then clearly I'm not trying hard enough," Dick smirked.

Her heart raced as he shifted himself onto her, his body pressed against hers. His hand left her thigh and, together with its partner, pinched the bottom of her vest and rolled it up over her midriff. He pressed his lips to her navel and butterflies flew through her stomach. His tongue tickled her skin as his tongue darted across her stomach. His lips worked the soft flesh with enthusiasm and a slight moan escaped her.

Dick started to move up her body, his lips trailing over her torso and his hands pushing up her vest just ahead of them. She lifted up her arms and he rolled her vest up and over her head, dropping it to the side of them. Then he kissed her on the lips lovingly. He wore a loose black t-shirt with blue jeans as he hovered over her, his legs clamped protectively on either side of her waist. The way he grinned and licked his lips told her that he had some ideas on what to do with her next.

He lifted her arms over her head pinning them there. Meanwhile he continued to kiss her, lips working lips. He pushed her hands together and held them there with one hand while the other trailed down over her again. He kissed away from her mouth, down over her chin and across her neck. He could see her nipples peaking beneath her bra and his mouth latched onto one of the modestly firm breasts. He sucked on the hard nipple gently, teasingly, his tongue encircling it. His free hand had finished its journey down her chest and reached her waist.

She felt him pulling at her belt but it wouldn't come easily with only one hand. He pulled his mouth away from her chest and, with eager eyes, observed her body once more. She was only just noticing how strong he had become over the last couple of years, and, with her arms still held tightly in place above her, a flash of vulnerability coursed through her.

He managed to unbuckle her infernal belt and whip it away. Barbara bit her bottom lip nervously as his hand slipped beneath her jeans. She wanted to cry out and tell him to touch her again when his thumb brushed over her entrance, but the words caught silently in her throat. His mouth flew back to her breast, her bra wet with his saliva. It was only for a moment though, as he pulled his head back and his hand slid away from rubbing her. The hand holding both of hers retreated as well.

She watched with baited breath as he pulled away his shirt. Her hand raised before she could stop them and lightly pressed against his bare almost- hairless chest, a jolt of passion flying through them both at the contact. He watched silently with a smirk as her hand dragged slowly down his torso, feeling every line and muscle, until it reached his belt. Her slender fingers tugged at the belt, loosening it until it fell away.

Suddenly her hands fell away with a gasp as his nimble fingers dropped to the crotch of her jeans again. He soothed her inner thighs with confidence, but there was something slightly nervous in his eyes. He unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper, then he rapped his knuckles against her and her breathing hastened. "Dick..." she moaned as he dragged his fingers down over her legs, pulling her jeans down with them. The jeans balled at her ankles and Dick left them, tickling his fingers back up the inside of her legs.

She reached for his belt again and this time opened it uninterrupted, tugging it gently away. Now her hand was on his crotch and it was his turn to groan out. She stroked softly while her thumb pushed at the zip. Dick felt his jeans being pulled away from him as she slid down, beneath him. Her gentle hand slipped inside his boxers and curled around his erect shaft, pumping lightly. He bit his lip desperately.

When her hand re-appeared from beneath his boxers, Dick wasn't taking any chances. He grabbed her arms and lifted them over her head again, once again pinning them with one hand while the other returned to her body. The vulnerability returned to Barbara but this time she was ready for it, waiting for it.

He pawed at her wet bra until it came away, then he eased down her knickers. He left her there for a moment, simply watching her heaving breasts with each breath she took. Then he used his free hand to tug down his boxers to his knees. "You ready?" he asked, care filling his eyes. She nodded and he pushed inside.

It was a natural fit when his penis slid into her vagina. He gently thrust down into her and she moaned out. He thrust again and she made another squeaking noise. His lips crashed down into hers, kissing her with the passion of a wolf-cub while his hips continued to thrust slowly and gently. Her legs lifted off the grass and wrapped around him. The hand that had held hers was now on her chest, attached to her right boob. The other hand now rested on her thigh, tracing lines into her gentle skin.

He thrust a little faster and a little harder and Barbara's moans echoed this. The redheads limbs had wildly wrapped around him, clinging on while he nailed her to the ground. His pounding became faster still and she could feel they were approaching the end.

As he got even faster, Barbara moaned out so loudly she was sure they could hear it back at the mansion. That worry quickly faded as he gripped her breast tightly and a jolt ran through her spine. He started to slow as they both reached their climaxes and he slumped down on top of her with a deep sigh. "I love you," he gasped out and she used the last of her energy to kiss him lovingly. "I love you too boy wonder..."


	12. Barbara and Bruce

**Author's Notes: ****I've had lots of requests, both in reviews and in pms, and a fair few have been Bruce and Babs stories, so I chose to write up this one to keep you satisfied for now. It was a request from _JLU_ which can be seen in the reviews. I've tried to make this one a good one because I agree with _Watermelondrea _that there are a lot of Babs chapters and I would definitely like to see some more Steph. Cassandra Cain also deserves some stories in here as well but I'm not very familiar with her character, Steph's been by Batgirl in the comics and Barbara's the one they do in everything else. So I'll be holding off on any more Barbara requests for a few chapters and I hope to hear some fantastic requests for Steph or Cassie chapters. **

**Thank you to all my readers and supporters. Reading your reviews is a highlight of my day.**** I'm going to try and respond to all the reviews I havent' responded to yet. _Raven,_ I am a Dick/Babs shipper really, but I must admit there is something fun about Bruce/Babs smuts. Not a relationship I particularly care to see in canon though I'm afraid. So basically, I agree with you _GTI. __HalJordan, _I made sure this chapter doesn't end with 'just a dream' for you. _Wonder, _If you can turn this into a linear storyline then I'm impressed, it's just one-shots in my mind but let me know if you think you see an over-arching storyline. I've done all the 10 chapters I set out to do, so now I'm just going to go for as long as people want more, I get requests, and/or I enjoy it.  
**

_**Pussyriot,**_**there was a bit of costume in this one for you. _CCForever_ (love your name) they were pretty hot, I'm particularly partial to Nicole Kidman's Dr Chase Meridian. _LtDanko, no threesomes planned at _the moment, but I've not really got much planned at all at the moment. _Watermelondrea, _I would love to do a chapter with Cass Cain in it, I'm not sure I count Huntress as a Batgirl but she could be in a chapter with one of the other Batgirls I suppose. _NightwingGirl, HERE IT IS! XD,_**

**_Abby, _thanks for the request, I will keep it in mind for the future. _Guest, _When I do some more Babs fics I'll try and give you some more Dick/Babs. _JLU, _I hope you enjoy your request here. _MassagedVag, _Thanks :) Finally, _Guest, _Love the rhyming, gave me a smile.  
**

Batman and Batgirl were on monitor duty in the Watchtower. They were the only ones up on the space station. Bruce sat at the monitors, his chin resting in his hands. Barbara was elsewhere on the station. A light flashed on the dashboard, signalling Bruce that Barbara needed him. He forced himself up out of the chair and prowled through the corridors to the room she was in.

Batgirl was one of the newest recruits to the Justice League. She had Batman to thank for her entrance into the premier superhero team. She wanted to thank him for her promotion. The door slid open and Batman stepped inside. The lights clicked on at his movement and Batgirl was laid across the bed seductively.

She wasn't in her costume, not her usual one anyway. She wore a tight black half-top with a window cut from the bat-symbol. She also had on a short black skirt with yellow trim that barely hid the grey panties beneath, alongside a domino mask not unlike the ones Robin and Nightwing wore. "Hey boss," she whispered with a wink.

"Barbara..." he muttered quietly in disbelief. He'd never seen her like this before. He'd never realised just how beautiful she was. But this was Commissioner Gordon's daughter. His friend. He couldn't let this happen. Could he? She beckoned him towards her with two fingers and he stepped closer to her. "We can't..." he said resolutely, but he could already feel himself weakening as he looked at her.

She pouted. "Why not?" she whispered, as if daring him. The young redhead had finished her teenage years a long time ago and she was as much of a consenting adult as Bruce himself was now. "Bruce Wayne is dating Vicki Vale," Batman stated. She smirked and traced a finger down his chest. "The fact that you said that in third person tells me everything I need to know. Besides, it's not like I'd be the only secret you're keeping from her."

Her skin smelt of lust and they were so close now that Bruce could feel his resolve weakening. She sat up and shuffled towards him with intent in her eyes. Her legs clamped to his sides and she placed her arms on her shoulders. Her lips hovered by his ear, and her eyes pointed towards a golden rope that was lying on the bed. "I borrowed Diana's lasso..." she whispered to him.

Batman couldn't hold back anymore. He lunged forwards, grabbing Barbara's shoulders and slamming his lips down into hers. Barbara had been cheeky and confident but she was also nervous. Both of them could hear her heart racing as they made out. Bruce was pushing her back onto the bed, laying her on her back, lying on top of her.

Barbara reached for the lasso and loosely wrapped it's golden coil around her wrists. "Help me tie it?" she whispered. He silently knotted the rope around her wrists, and then tied the lasso to the head of the bed, pinning her arms above her head. "Strip." Bruce couldn't tell if it was demanding or begging. Her eyes were wide with lust. He stood up and closed the door. Then he started to roll off his costume. He even discarded his treasured cape and cowl. The bat-costume landed in a heap on the floor. He looked at her with an indiscernible expression then tugged down his underwear.

Batgirl watched him with wide eagle eyes, eagerly looking over his naked form. He straddled her waist and she felt his strong hand rubbing her forearms and shoulders with care. "Ooh," she moaned out, "You're so hot," she added as a murmur. She found the riveting sensations and pulses his movements were shooting through her body weren't just arousing her, they were raising her nerves, making her babble. "That's good," she'd say, or "Just the spot," or sometimes "Keep touching me."

His hands left her shoulders. One gently stroked her bare midriff slowly while the other traced circles into her thigh. "Do you think I'm hot?" she breathed out. "Yes," he replied. "I want you so bad," Barbara continued. She was aware of him peeling up her top and searching for the strap on her bra. "I've wanted you for a while," she kept going, "Every girl's wanted Bruce Wayne since they started wanting anyone. I wanted Batman too."

Her bra fell away and he cupped her breasts gently, working them lightly up and down. "Ever since I found out you were working with my father. I used to have dreams that you would come to my bedroom at night to protect me. That we'd fall in love. You'd reveal your identity. We'd make love. Every night." He kept silently groping her boobs passionately. She fell silent too, not sure how to go on.

"I've thought about you too," he spoke up suddenly. His hands left her breath and ran down to her legs which he gripped tightly, protectively. She looked up intrigued and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" she smirked. "Sometimes, when I think about a life where my parents never died and I never became Batman, I think that Jim and I would still be friends. But he is older than me, and you're not that much younger. I've imagined before that we were together in that version of reality."

She moaned as he let his hands slide further up her legs, beneath her skirt. "It was a childish dream and I never paid it any attention. But I paid you attention. I always thought your Batgirl costume suited you." She didn't know how to respond. She'd never heard him open up like this before. When he finished speaking though the gruff demeanour of Batman had been replaced by the boyish charm of Bruce Wayne. It was like he'd forgotten to be the Dark Knight.

"What do you think of my new costume?" she asked with a grin. "I think it's an improvement. Maybe one for the private collection though," Bruce replied. Without the mask on, he was allowing himself to smile as he spoke. Even though Barbara knew it was the smile he put on every time he was pretending to be a bored womanizing multi-billionaire playboy, it was still made her feel special.

"You know where it would look better?" she licked her lips as she spoke and her legs wrapped around him, pulling him tightly into her, his crotch pressing against her. "On my floor?" he asked as his fingers trickled further up her skirt to the little grey, slightly damp, panties. "On _this _floor," she corrected him and he eased her knickers down, tossing them away.

She gasped out as he gently fingered her pussy, lightly pumping his fingers in and out of her entrance. He gave her wet vagina a passionate rubbing with his hand as he kissed her on the lips with equal passion. Then he positioned himself to penetrate. She moaned out louder than ever when he grinded down into her.

He thrust down into her powerfully and his hands gripped her helpless arms, still bound by the lasso. Her legs lifted and clung to him as he swayed back and forth. His lips were pressed to hers so tightly it was almost like a gag; a tasty, tongue-exploring, gag. "Screw me harder," she shouted when his lips broke away, definitely begging now. Bruce was happy to oblige and fucked her with all the might he could muster.

She could feel it building inside her with each thrust as he pounded up and down into his hot ginger partner's sexy perfect body. There were sprinkles of freckles dotted across her body, most prominently lining the ridge of her nose and her hair, usually tied back loosely, had been allowed to hang free tonight, falling far longer than even she had realised it would. Her firm youthful breasts rose and fell with each push he made and each breath she took. She couldn't take anymore and the eruption began.

To his credit, Bruce kept going through the start of her fierce orgasm, riding her with passion until he was done also. He groaned as he finished and she panted for breath. She let her legs drop back to the bed with a sigh. He quickly regained his breath and she felt him lightly stroking her. "You like being tied down then?" he asked genuinely, the Bruce persona still dominant but starting to fade back to the Bat. She nodded. "I do. Do you know what I also like?" she leaned forwards and whispered into his ear words that took even the caped crusader by surprise and caused his eyes to widen. She grinned and winked cheekily.

Diana had returned to the Watchtower to check on the two Bats. She was worried the younger might be lonely; Batman wasn't famous for his people skills. Also, she seemed to have misplaced her lasso of truth and was wondering if it had been left on the Watchtower. The monitors told which room she could find them in and she made her way. She slid open the door and opened her mouth to speak only to find words completely failing her. She couldn't look at Batman or Batgirl again without turning bright red for weeks...


	13. Batgirl and Spiderman

**Author's Notes: ****Originally published in the CablesAndCrack Marvel/DC collection. Basically we've been pairing one marvel character with one DC character, check it out.**** I was writing Spidey as Ultimate Spiderman, but I guess a bit older and, you know, not dead. Steph is Batgirl from pre-Flashpoint but post-Return of Bruce Wayne. I got quite into this, so I hope you enjoy. After the longest Author's Notes EVER on the last chapter we'll just get straight into this one now but let's have some Steph or Cass requests :D  
**

"Okay you two," Spiderman swung into the open, landing deftly on the rooftop behind the super-villain duo, "Which of you thought this team-up would be a good idea?" A bolt of electricity fired from Electro in a zig-zag towards Spiderman, who leaped out of the way with ease. "When you know it will just lead to a cool superhero team-up of our own," Batgirl announced, swinging into the street alongside them, her blonde hair waving in the breeze. "Grr..." Killer Croc snarled. "Sorry Croc, forgot you couldn't think at all," Spidey's feet crashed into the green monster's chest knocking it backwards into a brick wall with a thud.

Batgirl leaped into the air, dodging the streaks of lightning firing from Electro and she delivered a kick to Electro's face. Electro stumbled backwards and Steph followed through with a series of punches. Electro regained his balance and shot a jolt of electricity through her. Batgirl cried out, stumbling backwards herself. She looked down at the shreds of costume that still clung to her midriff. Oracle was going to kill her for that.

Spiderman looked up at her cry, his attention shifting away from Croc only for Croc to retaliate, slamming his fist into Spidey and knocking him into a heap on the ground at Steph's feet. Croc's fists slammed down but Spidey rolled out of the way just in time. Spiderman leaped up into the air and with a thwip, covered Croc's face in webbing.

When Croc had ripped the sticky web fluid away from his reptilian face he found himself no longer face to face with the wallcrawler, but instead with the blonde vigilante. Clasped in Batgirl's hand was now a long grey staff.

"I thought we talked about hitting girls Max," Spidey's foot connected with the side of Electro's face. "No matter how cute they are." A barrage of punches and web took Electro down. Spidey webbed his opponent to the wall for the police then turned to see how his fellow hero fared. Batgirl stood whistling, her staff pressing into the collapsed Killer Croc's forehead.

"Did you just call me cute?" Steph smirked. "Uh... no... I said... what sounds like cute? Lute. Because you look like you might play the lute..." She raised an eyebrow at his attempts to come up with an excuse. "Or boot. You wear boots. Nice boots. Not as fabulous as Iron Fist's. But boots none the less," he continued, "I'm sorry. I'm babbling. Your hair smells nice Did you know that the French for bat is chauve-souris?"

Steph took a moment to shake her head at his awkward nature, a wry smile on her face, then looked down at her costume. "Ugh, this is ruined," she muttered. "So um... You want to go get a milkshake or something?" she asked looking up. Spidey stood still and silent, perhaps in shock. "What?" she asked. "Sorry, I'm just used to web-slinging away after these kind of fights to escape the police, who for some reason believe everything is my fault. Milkshakes sound good."

Of course they had to change into something else first to avoid drawing attention, so it wasn't Spiderman and Batgirl that met for drinks but Steph Brown and Peter Parker. Steph was intrigued by how he looked without his mask. He wasn't what she imagined, in fact he was cuter. Conversation came easy once they got started and the two really hit it off. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about what he'd said earlier though.

"So you think I'm cute then," she said suddenly. Peter nearly choked on his drink. He searched desperately for an acceptable response and eventually came up with a response. "Gug," he said. "You're not too bad yourself," she winked, her hand gently gripping his. "Do you want to-" he started. "Yes," she interrupted and she kissed him.

Peter cupped her cheeks in his hand, kissing back passionately. When they broke off it was with a smile. "That was-" Peter started. "Amazing," Steph interrupted again. "Sorry, didn't mean to keep interrupting you," she quickly added. He smiled. "It's quite cute actually," he replied. "You sure you don't mean lute. Or boot." He kissed her again: "I'm sure."

"Do you uh... Do you want to see my base? Oracle's off with the Birds of Prey so it would just be us but... it's pretty cool," Steph asked. "Who's Oracle?" Peter asked as he finished off his milkshake. "She's... it doesn't matter. Do you want to?" Steph answered, remembering Oracle officially didn't exist anymore. "Sure," he grinned.

The journey back to Steph's Bat-Bunker was even quicker than she thought it was because he carried her there, web-swinging. Once there the tour was very quick as it wasn't very big and there really wasn't that much to see. He seemed pretty excited by the computers there though. Steph thought it was cute when he geeked out.

Then they kissed again. Their lips connected and Steph allowed herself to fall into the kiss. His arms held her tightly and he kissed her with such passion that all Steph wanted to do was lay down and let him cover her in kisses. Well, there was one other thing she wanted to do as well...

She pulled him down onto the floor on top of her and her fingers searched his chest until they got a grip on his shirt and pulled it off of him. Breathing hard, she fumbled with his jeans until she managed to undo them and pull them off also. Peter silently lifted her shirt up over her head. Steph was impressed: she hadn't thought he knew how to be silent. "You're so hot," she whispered, placing her hand against his bare chest.

There was a wide grin on his face as he rolled away her jeans. Clearly, he appreciated the compliment. "You're beautiful," he responded, kissing her nose. Her heart fluttered and his hands gently rubbed her thighs. They simply lay there in each other's arms for a moment until Steph reached up and unclasped her bra. Peter's eyes widened as it fell away.

She traced a line over his back with her fingers as his face dived into her breasts, licking the tits. He barely noticed as she gripped the edge of his underwear. She yanked it down to his ankles and off him. He continued to suck on her boobs but the hands on her thighs travelled to her panties and whipped them down in retaliation.

"I love you," Peter said suddenly. "I'm sorry," he apologised quickly. "Don't apologise," she smiled. "I do that. Apologise. All the time. For everything. Most things are my fault somehow so it's kind of a reflex. Sorry." She giggled. "I love you too," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. Then he pushed his pelvis against hers.

She moaned as he thrust into her, his penis pushing into her vagina. He continued to grind into her and she couldn't stop the moans. Every movement he made caused her to gasp or groan now that he was inside of her. He rocked into her consistently, fucking her with care. Her hands went to his chest again and rubbed at his nipples lustfully. He fondled her boobs in response and thrust a little faster.

He allowed his hands to roam over her body, soothing every curve, as his dick slammed into her again and again. Steph could feel herself starting to sweat as he screwed her. He was so passionate and so careful as he pounded into her, but so powerful and so sexy at the same time. "I'm close," she whispered and Peter picked up the pace, bringing her to her orgasm.

With a few more thrusts his penis joined her wet pussy, and they both moaned out desperately. Their eyes met and they kissed again, their lips connecting with love. "I love you so much," he whispered. She nodded, catching her breath. "Me too." "You love yourself?" he raised an eyebrow with a grin. "No... That's not what... You knew what I meant," she protested. He smiled and hugged her. "Yeah. Yeah I did... Does that mean I can join the X-Men as a telepath?"


End file.
